Requiem of the Rising Sun
by abrokentardis
Summary: "Where the hell am I, who the hell are you." Katjaa shouted backing away from the two as The Doctor's face fell into sadness {11/OC}
1. Katjaa

**Requiem of the Rising Sun**

Chapter One, _Katjaa_

* * *

Katjaa swung her leg over the other, leaning back into the chair taking a quick glance at the time. She had been waiting over an hour to meet with her therapist, Mrs. Andrews, for a check up on how she has been doing since what happened to her. Katjaa's foot danced in anticipation as a woman walked out of the office followed by Mrs. Andrews. Katjaa sighed and stood from her seat from the other side of the room as the woman left and Mrs. Andrews turned to face Kat

"Jane, why don't you come in to my office" Mrs. Andrews sighed walking back into her office. Kat slung her bag over her shoulder and walked into Mrs. Andrews' office sitting down on the couch in front of her. Mrs. Andrews smiled at Kat while she searched for her clip board. "So, how're you doing, Jane?" Katjaa hated that she called her Jane, but she understood why, no one knew her name and neither did she, so, for now she is nicknamed, _Jane Doe_.

Katjaa breathed in deeply "I've been… peachy. I've been having these dreams."

"What are these dreams about?" She asked taking a seat

"People… People I don't know but seem familiar." Katjaa explained "What I don't understand is that these people have different faces every time, but they're still the same."

"How do you know they're still the same?"

"I- I don't know… I just… know."

"Well, it could possibly be past lives repeated over and over." Mrs. Andrew stated

"I don't know, possibly."

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No, no. Just that" Katjaa replied

"Are you starting to remember anything?"

"No… sadly." Katjaa stared down at her fiddling hands as her phone went off. Katjaa rummaged through her purse to stumble upon her phone blasting the sound of a reminder. "I, um, need to go. My roommate is going to have a fit if she's late to work." Katjaa stood from her place, stuffing the phone back into her bag.

"It was nice seeing you again" Mrs. Andrews told

"You too"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Emily shouted rushing out of their house and into Katjaa's car.

"The therapist" Katjaa replied turning the key in the ignition to start the car as Emily slid her seatbelt on.

"Oh, yeah, you had that today didn't you?" Emily looked over at Katjaa with guilt on her face "I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"So, do you think you made any progress?" Emily asked as Katjaa drove off to the Hospital

"I highly doubt it." Katjaa replied "She had the same look on her face as any other day." Emily frowned facing back towards the windshield. Minutes past and Katjaa pulled up into the drop off lane at the Hospital "Have fun at work." Katjaa smiled

"Yeah, I'll try." Emily opened the car door and stood from the passenger seat. "Drive home safe, okay?" Katjaa nodded as Emily slammed the car door and walked into the hospital

* * *

Katjaa reached into her bag to retrieve her house keys and slid the key into the keyhole to get into the house. Katjaa walked into the familiar home and shut the door with a swift move of her hip, she threw her keys and bag onto the counter and made her way up the stairs. Katjaa went through her room and straight into the bathroom as she removed every speck of clothing and jewelry from her body. She sighed as she adjusted the temperature of the water for the shower; Katjaa hopped into the steaming water and washed every inch of her body. When she was done Katjaa stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and grabbed her tooth brush, squeezing mint toothpaste onto the toothbrush as she began to brush her teeth. Katjaa spit out left over toothpaste and cupped her hands under the water rinsing out her mouth. Katjaa dropped the tooth brush were it belonged and fell backwards onto her bed. Katjaa climbed under her covers as she swiftly fell asleep and onto dreamland.

* * *

Emily shut the front door behind her and went straight to the fridge not caring that she was in complete darkness. Emily reached for the remote that lie on the counter and hit power. She grabbed the milk out of the fridge as her other hand reached above the fridge to receive one of the boxes of a variety of cereal. Emily quickly took a look at the clock and noticed it was past midnight. Emily rolled her eyes at the object and poured the condiment's into a bowl as she opened the drawer beside her to retrieve a spoon. Emily flopped onto the couch spilling a little bit of milk on her shirt.

"Seriously" Emily sighed wiping off the milk stain.

* * *

Katjaa sat straight up from her dream state, noticing she was sweating. Katjaa's hand went straight to her forehead and felt no fever but a severe migraine. Katjaa winced in pain stumbling over to grab the ibuprofen that sit on her desk. She took out a couple pills and swallowed them down. Katjaa slid on her hoodie and flip flops making her way down the stairs to find Emily watching cartoons and eating cereal.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some air." Katjaa told Emily

"Whoa, you look like hell." Emily stated looking back at Kat.

"Thanks." Katjaa groaned her voice dripping with sarcasm. Katjaa turned on her heal and left Emily to her thoughts

* * *

Katjaa stumbled down the road coming up to park. "God, what kind of headache makes you wanna die?" Katjaa asked herself, she felt something was pulling her somewhere, and she didn't know quite where she was going. Katjaa walked onto the grass and propped herself up on a tree, she suddenly felt woozy and un-energized. Katjaa closed her eyes so the spinning wouldn't affect her as much, but she heard a noise. She couldn't quite make out the sound she heard but she knew she heard it. She opened her eyes to see a blue telephone box. _"Was that there before? I thought they didn't make those anymore." _Katjaa thought

* * *

"What? No! What are you doing?" The Doctor spoke to the TARDIS as she was not responding to where The Doctor wanted to go.

"What's going on?" Clara asked standing beside him

"She won't move, I mean she moved, but we're still in the same time zone and town." The Doctor went and tried to solve the problem "What's wrong? Why won't you move?" He asked the TARDIS in a sweet tone

Katjaa stumbled over to the telephone box, feeling as if she had to go there. Her sight soon went dark as her hand dragged across the telephone box's doors and fell to the ground, passing out.

"Doctor?" Clara asked

"What?" The Doctor sighed as he stared at the screen

"Did you hear that?"

The Doctor ignored her.

"Doctor?" Clara breathed out heavily in annoyance. "Fine" Clara opened the doors of the TARDIS to see exactly where they were. Clara stepped out and ended up tripping on something or someone. Clara grunted and pushed herself up from the ground and that's when she noticed a woman on the floor. "Doctor!" Clara shouted

"Yes, Clara." The Doctor didn't look back at her

"There's a girl… she's passed out in front of the TARDIS."

That got The Doctor's attention and he spun to face Clara outside of his beloved spaceship. The Doctor ran over to where the girls were and bent down beside the unknown female. "Well, she's breathing."

"Don't you think we should help her?" Clara asked in a strong tone

"Yes, Clara, I do think we should help her." The Doctor said picking up the woman and walking into his spaceship. Clara stumbled into the TARDIS, doors shut behind her. She stopped in her tracks and stared at what was happening to The Doctor and the girl

"Doctor, is that normal?"

"Is what normal?" The Doctor spun to face Clara, the girl still in his arms

"That" Clara pointed to the girl and The Doctor. The Doctor didn't understand and looked down to see that she and him were glowing a bright yellow.

"Ah!" The Doctor shouted almost dropping the girl

"W- What's happening, Doctor" Clara asked as The Doctor realized who it was. It was her.

"This- This is not possible!" The Doctor shouted putting the girl down on the TARDIS floor immediately and when he let go the glowing faded quickly

"Doctor…"

The Doctor ignored her again as he fell to his knees. It took Clara a while to notice that he was crying, actual tears streaming down his face. "Doctor?" Clara choked. The Doctor reached down and cupped the woman's face. She looked very different from the last time he saw her. It was such a long time ago. Clara walked up behind The Doctor in confusion.

"Katjaa, Katjaa, Katjaa." The Doctor chanted as he kissed the woman's forehead.

"Who's Katjaa?" Clara asked in a whisper

"Her." The Doctor replied as he petted Katjaa

Katjaa stiffened her body and opened her eyes slowly.

"Doctor" Clara watched Katjaa. The Doctor grinned at the waking woman. Katjaa took in her surrounding and sat up so fast it made her head spin.

"Where the hell am I, who the hell are you." Katjaa shouted backing away from the two. The Doctor's grin faltered and his face fell into sadness, she didn't know who he was and that killed him. "Don't hurt me, please, I- I don't have any money on me." Katjaa panicked. Clara kneeled beside her but Katjaa moved further away. The Doctor looked anywhere but at Katjaa.

"We're not going to hurt you, Katjaa." Clara told the girl attempting to calm her down.

"Katjaa? Who the hell is Katjaa?" Katjaa questioned looking at The Doctor

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello! My very first published DW fic! I kind of got the idea a couple days ago and thought it was story worthy. My faceclaim for Katjaa is the lovely Nina Dobrev. Oh, some of my facts may be wrong in later chapters but maybe not so don't have a fit. Anyways I hope you guys like it, let me know if you want me to continue. Katjaa(and any other character's i put in here)'s outfits are on polyvore and there is a link on my profile_


	2. Born to Die

**Requiem of the Rising Sun**

Chapter 2, _Born to Die_

* * *

"Katjaa? Who the hell is Katjaa?" Katjaa questioned looking at The Doctor

The two didn't respond, and Katjaa stood from her place. "L- Look I don't want any trouble. I- If you just let me leave."

"We're not going to hurt you, we are trying to help." Clara told as Katjaa took in her surroundings

"Well, I'm fine now, so no worries. I think it's time for me to go." Katjaa stated. The Doctor stood from his place holding back tears and a fake grin on his face. Katjaa backed away slowly towards the exit. She opened the doors and went to make a step forward, Katjaa gasped and pulled herself back in; she was in space. Katjaa stumbled backwards and looked out the doors. "How-"

"It's a spaceship!" The doctor shouted in excitement "-Slash time machine." Katjaa stared in shock; she couldn't believe she was seeing what she was. The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS console and started pulling levers "So, amnesia?"

"What?" Katjaa asked in surprise.

"You don't remember anything?" The Doctor questioned the girl

"I- uh, No"

"Well, love, I just so happen to know exactly who you are." The Doctor spun to face Katjaa as she stood to face him

"Really? Or is this just you pulling a trick on me so I trust you and you end up eating my lungs?"

"I'm being one hundred and ten percent honest."

"Then who… am I?" Katjaa asked. The Doctor grinned at her and turned away "So, you're going to say you know me but not tell me? Don't you think that's just a bit too unfair?"

"You would not believe me if I told you. But your memories will comeback, just give it time." The Doctor said moving levers and hitting buttons. Katjaa groaned knowing he wouldn't budge for her.

"Who are you?" Katjaa asked

"I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor spun around in excitement

"Doctor Who?" Katjaa asked as she quirked an eyebrow

"Just The Doctor." The Doctor told as he winked at her and went back to what he was doing

"What about you, who're you?" Katjaa asked facing the girl behind her

"Clara" She replied, grinning at her

"I- uh guess it's nice to meet the both of you." Katjaa told "But I really think it's time for me to go home."

"Home! Yes, of course." The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS began to shake and Katjaa gripped the railing in fear

"What's happening?" Katjaa asked in a loud tone so The Doctor could hear her

"We're taking you home!" The Doctor replied as they landed. The doctor grinned and walked out of his spaceship, Katjaa's eyes went wide and stumbled out the TARDIS doors, Clara close behind. Katjaa was soon outside and saw that what she was in was the telephone box she saw earlier

"I- It's" Katjaa stuttered

"Bigger on the inside?" Clara asked with a grin as Katjaa stared in amazement "Where'd The Doctor go?" Clara questioned and Katjaa looked over at Clara then realized Emily was probably still up. Katjaa ran into her house to find The Doctor and Emily chatting about.

"Is everything okay?" Katjaa asked as Clara came up behind her, arms crossed.

"Way to go, hun, He's hot." Emily winked at Katjaa as The Doctor adjusted his bow tie with a huge grin on his face

"What?" Katjaa shook her head "Happy you two got along but I think it's time for The Doctor to go now." Katjaa told Emily dragging The Doctor outside

"What? Why so soon?" Emily pouted

"Don't fret we'll be back tomorrow! Or yesterday!" The Doctor said waving good bye to Emily. Emily quirked an eyebrow as The Doctor and Clara left. Katjaa sighed shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you were just getting some air?" Emily questioned and Katjaa rolled her eyes

"Yeah, well, I'm not one hundred percent sure what just happened, happened"

"So, what'd you do?" Emily questioned, nudging Katjaa

"I went to Space." Katjaa replied walking up the stairs and into her bed, she climbed under the sheets and stared at her ceiling, she felt awake but she had to be dreaming.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The Doctor jumped on Katjaa's bed shouting and chanting. Katjaa groaned as she peaked an eye open to see who would do such a thing. When Katjaa realized who it was she closed her eyes in frustration

"You're real?" Katjaa grunted

"Well, of course!" The Doctor replied as he continued to jump

"What time is it?" She groaned, opening her eyes slowly

"Past noon" The Doctor replied as he lay beside her

"It's too early." Katjaa said rolling over and closing her eyes

"It's anything but early!" The Doctor shouted sitting up "Wake up, we have things to do!"

"No."

The Doctor grinned and pushed Katjaa off the bed "Are you awake, now?" Katjaa pushed herself up off the ground and gave The Doctor a look that could kill. "Get dressed; I'll be down with Emily and Clara." The Doctor said as he skipped out of Katjaa's room. Katjaa groaned and fell backwards onto the floor, rubbing her eyes. She sighed as she stood from her spot

* * *

Katjaa rang out her wet hair on the bathroom floor and walked out into her room throwing on what she found in her dresser. Katjaa yawned walking down the stairs to be greeted by pancakes.

"Your boyfriend made us breakfast, he's definitely a keeper!" Emily stated in a happy tone sipping on her orange juice and sticking her plate in the dishwasher. Clara sat at the round table finishing up pancakes herself. Katjaa was too exhausted to hear what her roommate was saying and fixed herself a plate as she flopped on the dining room chair and began to eat.

"So, what are you three doing today?" Emily questioned

"Our mission today is to retrieve lost memories!" The Doctor told

"Aw, so no spaceship today?" Emily frowned and Katjaa quirked an eyebrow "He's been here for a bit." Emily told Katjaa relieving her curiosity

"No spaceship today, but soon" The Doctor pointed at her

"So how exactly can we get her memories back? Doesn't that take time?" Clara asked placing her elbows on the table, looking at The Doctor.

"We can't get them, but we can try and help." The Doctor explained

"Or you could just tell her who she is and maybe she might remember?" Clara suggested

"Yeah, Doctor, I think that may just be a bit easier?" Katjaa stated

"Is that a Wii?" The Doctor gasped and stood from his seat to go play virtual tennis

"Doctor!" Clara shouted as The Doctor switched on the game console and reached for the Wii mote

"It's best to let her memories come back on her own." The Doctor told "Who's up for some gaming, I must warn you I'm a pro." The Doctor said making a swinging motion with the Wii tennis racket.

* * *

**A/N:** _Chapter 2! I figured I'd take the amnesia things slow, but she'll find out her relationship with the doctor soon enough ;) I'm re-watching DW and maybe when i'm done i'll get on the classic's, hope that it'll give me some ideas, so it way or may not be awhile for flashbacks and such_


End file.
